


Heaven

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [17]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Drabble, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: A quick continuation of 16.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Heaven

Changmin’s brain warped the images of his dream, twisted them into sensual touches and erotic noises. Pleasure coiled around his throat, down his chest, through his groin. He moaned and tried to hold on to the feeling as his brain woke him up. Indistinct noises turned to soft murmurs. Feelings molded to physical touches, and then he remembered, remembered something ... someone ... in his bed last night. He opened his eyes. His ceiling wavered.

Blurry images focused and he moaned, rolling to his side, arm over his face.

Jaejoong chuckled and kept touching him, fingers inside him, mouth against his skin.

“Good morning, love,” Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin groaned as he pulled a knee up toward his chest to give Jaejoong better access to his ass.

“I have an hour and a half,” Jaejoong continued, two fingers pumping slowly. “We can finish this, or I can go make you jjigae.”

“Jjigae,” Changmin mumbled.

Jaejoong chuckled, moved Changmin’s arm and kissed him. The slick fingers left his ass and instead curled around the shaft of his dick and stroked him.

Changmin gasped into Jaejoong’s mouth, the sound half blocked by his tongue.

“An hour and a half to make it difficult for me to stand at attention without squirming,” Jaejoong continued.

Changmin growled and pushed at his hyung’s so very strong shoulders. Jaejoong let himself be manhandled, to his back and then with his legs in the air. Changmin blinked, long and hard, a few times to clear his mind and his vision, and then he shuffled between Jaejoong’s legs, held his dick down and pressed into Jaejoong’s body.

Changmin moaned, and Jaejoong dug nails into his arms. He slid inside him, until their skin was pressed together, and he paused only to catch his breath and then moved, in and out. Jaejoong keened, hips rolling with Changmin’s thrusts.

“Good maknae,” Jaejoong whimpered. “Such a good, good ...”

Changmin leaned over him, Jaejoong’s legs wrapped around his back, and kissed him. His thrusts faltered with pleasure. Too quick, too much, after too many months without. He bit his lip against an apology and pushed up with his hands, stuttering out his release in sharp thrusts. He gasped as he came, and Jaejoong laughed. Not at him, but it made Changmin growl and his cheeks flush.

“You haven’t come that quick since you were sixteen.”

“Shut up, hyung.”

Jaejoong’s fingers danced up and down his back. “I will take it as a compliment.”

“Fuck you.”

Jaejoong tangled his hands in Changmin’s hair and pulled at him, but Changmin resisted and yanked himself away, shuddering as he slipped from Jaejoong’s body.

“Where are you going?” Jaejoong demanded.

Changmin rolled out of the bed and stood up. He smirked over his shoulder. “To get a gag to shut your mouth, so I don’t have to listen to you for the next ninety minutes.”

Jaejoong’s eyes gleamed. “Sounds like heaven.”

Changmin’s smirk softened into a smile. “Every second with you is like heaven, hyung.”

The flush on Jaejoong’s cheeks had Changmin back on the bed, crawling over him for more kisses. The gag could wait until round three.


End file.
